


Living in the New Year

by Stariceling



Series: New Years [2]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Lemon, M/M, sex in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-29
Updated: 2004-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected kiss on New Years eve, Shu and Ryo realize their feelings are mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts at about the same time as Countdown to the New Year part 5, and continues on. Please enjoy!

It was snowing on New Year’s eve. Surely it would have been too cold to be outside while waiting for the new year to ring in. That was the official excuse, anyway. In reality Shin and Seiji were already outside, and the others wanted to give them some privacy. In addition, Touma had wandered off, leaving Shu and Ryo alone at the kitchen table.

“Know what?” Shu mused, “this game sucks with just two people.”

“Then why can’t we do something else?” Ryo dropped his cards and leaned his elbows on the table. He was completely board with poker, but Shu hadn’t wanted to play anything else.

Shu checked his watch, “it’s only another minute or two anyway,” he reported. They were both silent for a moment before Shu commented, “this really sucks.”

“What?” Ryo had flopped over and was now half lying on the table. Shu raised an eyebrow at Ryo as his friend kept squirming around restlessly, unable to find a particularly comfortable position.

“Don’t you get it? New Year’s eve means you should be out partying with your girlfriend.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend,” Ryo pointed out.

“Don’t rub it in.”

Ryo shrugged, an awkward gesture in his current position. “So? Neither do I, and I don’t really care. What’s wrong with hanging out with your friends?”

“You’re supposed to have someone to kiss at midnight. It’s tradition,” Shu explained, rolling his eyes. “And you should care,” he added.

“Why? Am I going to be a lonely old maid?” Ryo teased.

“Yes! You’re going to be a angry old hermit, Ryo!”

“But you’ll still come visit me, won’t you?”

“That’s besides the point!” Shu fumed.

“What was the point?” Ryo asked playfully.

“Tonight we’re all alone. That’s the point.”

“With no one to kiss at midnight.”

“Exactly,” Shu exclaimed, crossing his arms as if that was the end of the matter.

“But there are two of us here, so technically we would have someone to-”

“No way Ryo,” Shu interrupted, “we are not going there.”

“There’s no one else here,” Ryo gave up on finding a comfortable position on the table. He stood up and stretched, unintentionally showing off an inch or so of firm, tanned stomach. “Just pretend I’m a hot chick.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Ryo plopped down on Shu’s lap, grinning at his flustered reaction.

“It’s one after midnight!” Shu exclaimed, warping the subject and pointing to his watch, “it’s too late anyway, so get off my lap!”

“You’re the one who wanted someone to kiss,” Ryo reminded him.

“Well, it’s too late now.” In spite of his arguments Shu hadn’t just pushed Ryo out of his lap. Instead he had one arm loosely around Ryo’s hips to keep him from sliding off.

“It’s not that late.” Ryo moved forward and touched his lips to Shu’s. It was an innocent kiss, and not quite what Shu had expected. He found himself leaning forward into the kiss, pulling Ryo a little closer. He was disappointed when Ryo pulled away.

“See? That wasn’t a big deal at all.” Ryo grinned, ready to hop off of Shu’s lap.

“Wasn’t a big deal?” Shu repeated. “You just kissed me!”

Ryo looked startled by the outburst. “So? You kissed me back.”

Shu caught Ryo around the middle and used his body to push his friend until he was bent backwards over the kitchen table. Ryo tried to stumble backwards, shocked, and ended up hitting the table much harder than Shu had intended. The impact sent cards flying, some fluttering to the floor. Shu stared down at Ryo, cards scattered around him, his eyes wide with shock.

“Is this a big deal?” Shu bent over Ryo and captured his mouth. Ryo made a muffled noise as Shu worked his mouth open with his tongue. Shu had to soften his grip because Ryo looked so vulnerable spread out on the table beneath him, but that didn’t stop him from eagerly plundering the hot mouth beneath his own with his tongue.

Shu jerked back suddenly, letting Ryo gasp for breath and slide slowly to the floor. He was trembling all over.

“Ow . . .” Ryo moaned. “Dating you would be really hard on the spine,” he tried to joke, but Shu couldn’t bring himself to play along.

“Sorry,” Shu helped Ryo to his feet and gave him a loose hug. “I went too far.”

“I guess I started it, so,” Ryo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Neither of them could look the other in the eye. There was an awkward moment as both struggled to come to terms with what they had just done.

“Too bad we never found the alcohol. At least then I’d have an excuse for wanting to do that to you.” Shu reached out to touch Ryo’s sore back gently, “the kissing I mean, not throwing you into the table like that.”

“Well, yeah, I know you didn’t want to hurt me.”

“Yeah . . .” There was another awkward silence.

“Well, how was it?” Shu wanted to know.

“What?” Ryo looked up, stopping his attempts to crane his neck around to see the damage to his sore back.

“The kiss! How was the kiss!”

“I wouldn’t know,” Ryo gave Shu a classic blank look, “I haven’t really tried it with anyone else.” Shu’s mouth worked soundlessly in disbelief. That had been Ryo’s first kiss? He had just stolen his first kiss. One of his best friends and he’d stolen it!

“I mean, like, would you want to do it again?” Shu shook his head in despair. That was much too obvious, but he wanted to know how Ryo was going to treat him after this.

“Maybe if you don’t slam my back into the table again. Why?”

Shu stared at Ryo in disbelief. “Ryo, you . . . How can you be so clueless!? I am asking because I want to kiss you again, idiot! Does that make it clear enough?” Shu stalked out of the kitchen and off towards the stairs. Ryo stared after him, stunned.

“Where’ya goin’,” Touma yawned, sitting up from the couch as Shu stormed by him.

“Bed.” Shu grumbled, “what a way to start the year. . .”

Ryo’s legs were ready to give out under him. He shakily seated himself in a kitchen chair. This was not the way he had planned to start the new year. Not even an hour into it and already things were turning upside-down. For all the time they spent teasing one another, Ryo had never really expected that Shu would react like that. Now what?

Ryo put his head in his hands. “Oh, shit . . .”


	2. Chapter 2

After staying up late the night before, no one was particularly eager to be up early the next day. Breakfast was a leisurely activity that eventually stretched past noon without Shu bothering to come out of his room to join them. Ryo didn’t know if he should be feeling guilty or angry about Shu refusing to come out and face him. Instead he flitted between the two, depressed one minute, fuming the next, and lonely after that.

This was ridiculous! So what if something had happened between them last night? Shu didn’t need to hide and be angry at him. Ryo suddenly felt filled with energy. He was going to march up there, drag Shu out of bed and . . . he didn’t know what. This decided, Ryo marched upstairs. Shu had better watch out!

“What’s up with Ryo?”

“Dunno. He’s been having weird mood swings all morning.”

Ryo was sure he could convince Shu that there was no reason that they had to mope over what had happened the night before. They were still friends, after all, and it would take more then a few kisses to change that. Once he got over the fact that Shu had slammed him into the table, Ryo had to admit that he really had enjoyed being kissed, but since Shu was so upset about the whole thing it might be best not to mention that part.

Squaring his shoulders, Ryo was ready to withstand Shu’s anger for being barged in on. Instead, before he could even grasp the doorknob Shu flung the door open, nearly hitting him in the face.

“Ryo,” Shu cried, grabbing Ryo’s shoulders firmly. “I’ve made up my mind.”

“You . . . have?” Ryo blinked up at his friend in surprise.

“Yeah. I’m a louse,” Shu stated, as if this was a planned this speech. Ryo wasn’t sure he knew what was going on at the moment, so he would have to play along. “But I’m going to make it up to you.”

“Make what up?” Ryo asked, confused.

“I’m taking responsibility for stealing your first kiss,” Shu explained, as if this was perfectly obvious.

“You didn’t steal anything,” Ryo insisted. “I kissed you first, remember?”

“Ryo, don’t argue with me.” Shu grabbed Ryo’s face between his hands. “I stole it, and I’m going to make it up to you.”

“Okay . . .” Ryo gave in. He didn’t know what Shu was getting at, but he would have to let Shu explain in his own way. At least he didn’t seem to be mad.

“Now I mean it Ryo, no more wandering eyes. From now on I’m an honest man.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m going to be your boyfriend,” Shu explained, with a tone the implied that Ryo should have figured this out by now.

Ryo stared as he slowly began to understand what was going on. Shu was making an excuse to be his boyfriend after he had slipped and things had come out the night before. Or was he telling the truth? Was he really going to put up with this for the sake of his sense of justice alone?

At that point Touma chose to interrupt. He tromped up the stairs, still looking sleepy, and walked past the suddenly silent pair to the room he and Shu shared. He didn’t even seem to notice them standing there. Ryo waited until he was inside before picking up the conversation again.

“So you really don’t like me?” Ryo worked to put a bit of anguish into his voice, just enough to make it plain that this was not okay as it was. “You’re just going to put up with me because you have to?” Pain squeezed the inside of Ryo’s chest. He really didn’t want that to be true.

Touma made a loud sound of annoyance behind the closed door. He opened it and poked his head out irritably. “Shu, you idiot. I told you that wouldn’t work.”

“Since when are you the expert?” Shu argued. Touma rolled his eyes, more tired and preoccupied then genuinely angry.

“Ryo,” Touma cut off the argument in favor of getting right to the source. “You should know perfectly well that he’s just trying to get into your pants.”

“Really?” Ryo was startled by Touma’s sudden involvement, but willing to take good news from any source.

“Touma, can’t you give useful advice?” Shu hissed angrily. This was probably something he had told him not to share, or had thought that he wouldn’t have figured out. He didn’t have a chance to vent any further before Ryo hugged him, ecstatic. “Ryo?”

“Don’t make out in the hallway,” Touma called.

“And I thought you were mad at me!” Ryo cried happily.

“How was I supposed to get mad at you? You’re impossible to get mad at,” Shu grumped. “Not even when you are impossible to be around because you’re wearing those jeans that don’t fit, or you’ve taken off your shirt to help wash the car, it makes me just want to . . .” Shu blushed and shook his head, deciding not to continue.

“Want to what?” Ryo asked, surprised. “What’s wrong with my jeans?”

“Want to grab you, like this.” Shu wrapped his arms around Ryo. One snaked around his shoulders, pulling their bodies tight against each other. The other went down to clench over Ryo’s ass. “And. . .” he moved a little, pressing his mouth firmly over Ryo’s. Ryo’s body was hot, firm and hard with muscle as it pressed against him. Shu it made it last, loving Ryo’s mouth insistently with his tongue, savoring the sweet, dark taste of it.

“I wish you had done that before,” Ryo told him once he had the breath to speak.

“I will do it next time.”

“Which pants are these you’re talking about,” Ryo wanted to know. “So that I can-”

“These,” Shu whispered, giving Ryo’s behind an extra squeeze. “These are way too tight for a normal person, but they make you look so good . . .”

“Then you’d better kiss me again,” Ryo demanded. Shu was happy to oblige him. He drew Ryo’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking it slowly and nibbling on it. Ryo opened his mouth for Shu, asking to be invaded by Shu’s tongue. Shu teased him, running his tongue over Ryo’s lip instead.

Ryo had always been a quick learner. His tongue flicked out of his mouth, touching Shu’s flirtatiously before retreating. Shu teased his tongue inside Ryo’s mouth, sliding it over Ryo’s tongue before he had to pull back for air. Ryo tried to keep him from breaking the kiss, his tongue pressing against Shu’s closed lips as Shu pulled away.

“Quit making out in the hallway!”

Ryo and Shu looked at each other for a moment, stunned, then burst out laughing. Anyone could have come up the stairs during that and they wouldn’t have even noticed. Ryo motioned to Shu to follow him to his room. They slipped away to the more private area.

It was like he had dreamed. Shu knelt before Ryo and pushed up the hem of his shirt in search of that teasing inch of skin that appeared when Ryo napped on the couch and let his shirt ride up, or when he stretched. Ryo yelped in surprise and tried to step away. It didn’t work. Shu had a good hold on his waist and wouldn’t let him escape.

“What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Shu ran his tongue along the bare strip of skin. He could feel Ryo’s muscles trembling under his touch. He was intoxicated with Ryo, the smell and the taste of him. He lashed Ryo’s stomach with his tongue, then bit, branding the skin as his own.

Ryo got a firm grip on Shu’s hair and shoved him away, “no biting!”

Shu laughed. This was ridiculous. He wanted to love, kiss, and mark every inch of Ryo he could reach. He really was lost, totally head over heels for Ryo.

“Not even a little?” He asked playfully, standing up, his eyes shining with mirth. Ryo frowned disapprovingly. Shu moved forward, kissed Ryo once tenderly to relax him, then lunged to nip playfully at the junction of Ryo’s neck and shoulder.

“Hey!” Ryo bopped Shu on the head, annoyed. “Cut it out!” Shu smiled, kissing the same spot he had bitten.

“Sorry.” He reached up and rubbed Ryo’s cheek. “You just look so tasty.”

“I’m not,” Ryo sulked. He stuck his tongue out at Shu.

“Don’t show me that unless you plan to use it,” Shu teased, moving to kiss Ryo again.

Ryo was about to accept before his eyes went wide, staring at someone standing behind Shu. Seiji was standing in the doorway, staring at them in shock. How long had he been standing there?

Seiji turned around quickly, dragging Shin by the arm and leading the other boy to his room instead.

“You’re a real mood killer, you know that Seiji?” Shu called after the pair.

Ryo, grinning, flopped down on his bed.

“Hey,” Shu sat beside him. “Running away already?”

“Nah.” Ryo squirmed around a bit, getting comfortable. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“The most unromantic thing you could possibly do while I’m right here.”

“Yup.” Ryo reached up and caught hold of the collar of Shu’s shirt, pulling him down to lie beside him. “Join me?”

Shu smiled. Suddenly this had possibilities. He spooned himself around Ryo. “Sure.”

Within a few minutes Ryo was fast asleep. That was okay, Shu mused. He would get him for it later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter, which earns the fic its rating. Just so you're warned.

Winter brought little but frustration to Shu. Sure, he now was able to get together with Ryo whenever he felt like it, with one simple problem.

They could never get any privacy.

No matter what they tried, they could never seem to get a break. It was fine for Seiji and Shin, since Seiji didn’t have to share his room they could retreat there any time they wanted to be alone. Whichever room Ryo and Shu tried to use one of their roommates would walk in on them at just the wrong moment. This arrangement wasn’t making anyone happy.

It was more than frustration from a physical need. Every time they were walked in on Ryo would get so embarrassed that it would take days afterward for Shu to coax him back into a romantic mood. Shu was beginning to worry that sooner or later Ryo might retreat from him for good. That was one thought he really couldn’t stand.

For the moment, luck seemed to be with Shu for once. It was the first warm day of the year, warm enough to melt last week’s snow and dry the ground, and for once he and Ryo were the only ones in the house. Everything was perfect, except . . . where was Ryo?

Shu searched the house from the attic down. He knew Ryo had stayed behind with him. Why couldn’t he find him? Shu was ready to lose his mind. Ryo just had to choose the worst possible time to disappear.

Shu was just about to start over and search the house again when he noticed something through one of the downstairs windows. A flash of movement and he was gone, but Shu knew he had seen Ryo. So that was where he had sneaked off to.

Slipping outside silently, Shu gave chase. He wasn’t about to be robbed of his private time with his boyfriend. Not even Ryo himself was going to get in the way of having private time with Ryo.

Shu followed his wayward boyfriend a short distance through the forest that surrounded the house before they came to a serene looking spot. The gently sloping hill where Ryo stopped would become a picturesque meadow in the spring, but for now it was brown and shaggy with dead grass.

Ryo flopped down on the grass, completely at ease as Shu snuck up behind him. He seemed about to take a nap, right up to the moment when Shu was just about to pounce.

“I knew you’d follow me out here.” Ryo smiled up at Shu, completely relaxed.

“Why’d you want to come out here, anyway?” Shu thumped himself down on the grass next to Ryo. He was annoyed, having been deprived of the pleasure of pouncing on Ryo.

“I thought it might be a nice place for a picnic.” Ryo grinned up at Shu, who winced. Ryo was a notoriously bad cook, though it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying. He had managed to make every other member of the team sick with his cooking at least once. Shu honestly didn’t understand how even Ryo could stomach his own cooking. He must have built up an immunity to it.

“Actually, Ryo,” Shu detoured the subject by sliding one hand from Ryo’s knee up to his hip. “There are other things that I’d rather sample.”

“You noticed!” Ryo beamed at Shu, who suddenly had no idea what he was talking about.

“Noticed what?” Shu squeezed Ryo’s hip, partially from frustration. Didn’t Ryo know innuendo when he heard it?

“The new pants,” Ryo explained, puzzled. “‘Cause the other ones bothered you ‘cause they were too tight.” Actually, Shu tended to not notice what Ryo was wearing unless it was so tight he could imagine certain portions of Ryo’s anatomy begging to be released from their confinement.

Now that as his attention was called to them, Shu had to wonder where Ryo had found pants that big, at least a half dozen sizes too big, and how he had ever managed to keep them from sliding right off his hips. The thought of Ryo’s pants sliding right off was quite pleasantly distracting, Shu realized.

Ryo grinned, apparently quite proud of himself. He guided Shu’s hand up to rest on the buckle of his belt, the only thing keeping him from becoming entirely indecent. “You like?”

Something was working inside of Shu’s head as he watched Ryo. There was something about the way he was teasing, positioned on the grass so that his shirt would ride up and expose just a tiny bit of skin, the way he worked Shu’s fingers around the belt buckle, the mischievous look in his eyes. Almost as if he was asking to be undressed. No. Scratch that. He was demanding it.

“You little pervert!” Shu exclaimed. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Of course I am.” How Ryo managed to sound innocent while saying that was entirely beyond Shu. “Don’t you want to play along?”

“Are you kidding?” Shu’s fingers worked furiously to unfasten that belt buckle, then, in one quick motion, he yanked it through the belt loops and held it up triumphantly.

“Hey!” Ryo sat up, grabbing for his belt. Shu leapt to his feet and danced back out of range. Now Ryo was in trouble. He couldn’t stand up to pursue Shu without his pants falling down. He probably hadn’t expected for things to progress quite so fast.

“Give that back,” Ryo demanded. Shu shook his head tauntingly.

“You’ll have to trade me for it.”

Ryo picked himself up of the ground. It took both hands to keep his pants from falling down while he walked over to Shu, but he managed it. Shu didn’t even bother to be disappointed. He already had another plan in mind.

“Give it back.” Ryo was nose to nose with Shu now, right where Shu wanted him.

“Like I said, you’ll have to trade.” Ryo looked sullen for a moment, then nodded. He tilted his head up slightly and pursed his lips, meaning to exchange a kiss.

Shu took him up on it. He wrapped his free arm around Ryo and crushed his mouth over the offered lips. No tongue this time, though Ryo’s mouth opened invitingly in anticipation of it, just the slick hot feeling of their mouths sliding together.

“Give it back,” Ryo gasped as the kiss broke off. Shu smiled, then flung Ryo’s belt down the hill, out of either of their reach. Ryo stared at him, surprised, for one silent moment.

“Shu!”

“Let it go.” Shu wrapped his arms firmly around Ryo and fell back, letting gravity drag them both down to land in the grass.

Ryo was sprawled on top of Shu, motionless with surprise for a moment, then he tried to get to his feet. Shu caught him around his waist, keeping him from rising higher then his knees. The pants were slipping, Shu noted with delight.

“Damn it Shu! You . . .” Shu began to slide Ryo’s pants off. They were so oversized he didn’t even need to open them first, just grab and pull.

Ryo’s face went red as his pants pooled around his knees. Shu couldn’t have kept himself from grinning if he tried. Ryo wore briefs. Thin, white, cotton briefs that left almost nothing to the imagination.

He couldn’t waste this by rushing in all in one go, though. No matter how much he wanted to. Shu had waited weeks for this and now he was going to savor every minute of it.

First Shu ran his hand up between Ryo’s thighs, admiring the taunt muscles, the naturally tanned skin. His other hand was still clasped around Ryo’s waist to keep him from rising. Fires were smoldering behind Ryo’s eyes as Shu looked into them. For all of his arguing and teasing, it was obvious to Shu that Ryo was enjoying this.

Ryo made an odd noise as Shu’s hand rose to find its place between his legs, almost a mewling. Shu smiled, smoothing his hand over the spot.

“Want me to pet you?” His hand moved, stroking between Ryo’s legs with agonizing slowness. “Purr for me, Ryo-kitty,” he teased.

Ryo moaned, letting his head fall onto Shu’s shoulder. He was above Shu, on knees and elbows, but he was helpless before Shu’s touch.

Shu stoked once more at the erection straining to be released from Ryo’s underwear, then made as if to withdraw his hand. “Purr?”

Ryo moaned again, but turned his head and did as Shu asked, making a growling noise in his throat, more of a lustful sound then a real purr. Shu stroked him as a reward. He could feel the hardness building behind that thin barrier of cloth. He wanted to free it, to see and taste and touch it, but he waited, his other hand reaching down to stroke his own building need.

Ryo shook in his place suspended above Shu. His shirt had slid down the slope of his back, and was now bunched up around his shoulders. His mouth fell open, panting as he desperately tried to continue with his purring noises. Slowly Ryo’s eyes opened, and his gaze met Shu’s.

“Ryo,” Shu whispered, almost without realizing he was doing so. “Does it feel good?” He stopped his petting and pulled Ryo’s hips down to grind against his own. Both of them gasped loudly, clinging to one another.

“It feels good!” Ryo cried in answer. “So good.” Shu reached up and pulled Ryo’s shirt off over his head. He wanted to remove the briefs too, to have Ryo entirely naked. At the same time Ryo’s hands worked insistently at Shu’s clothing, trying to strip him as well.

“Wait, let me get up.” Shu didn’t have enough patience to try and squirm his way out of his clothes. Instead he stood and stripped as quickly as he could. Ryo almost sulked, being denied the right to do that himself. But, hopefully, there would be other chances. Shu would make sure he had lots of other chances.

Shu flung the discarded clothing together into a messy sort of nest, then pulled Ryo down on top of it with him. A light breeze rose goose bumps on Shu’s arms, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going anywhere until he’d had Ryo. His body burned and ached in a way that he could not deny, and he was sure Ryo was feeling the same urges.

“Wait,” Ryo protested as Shu pulled at his underwear. “Shouldn’t we go inside if were going to . . .” Shu’s hand found it’s way inside his underwear, cutting off his words.

“I’m sick of being interrupted and walked in on,” Shu hissed. “We can do it right here, right now.” Ryo pushed his hips into Shu’s hand, moaning in response. Shu had Ryo’s underwear down around his ankles in one rough movement, then he pulled Ryo into his lap.

In spite of Ryo’s complain, his arms were twined around Shu’s shoulders and his legs wrapped firmly around Shu’s waist. Ryo’s tongue traced a pattern over Shu’s lips, asking to be allowed inside. Shu let his mouth fall open as they kissed, his tongue moving to tease the one entering him as Ryo began to ravish his mouth hungrily.

Slowly, even as Ryo’s tongue plundered his mouth, Shu’s fingers sought an even grater prize. His hand slid between Ryo’s legs to caress Ryo’s arousal momentarily, then moved under him, fingers pressing at the tight little ring of muscle he planned to penetrate.

“Nigh!” Ryo squirmed in his lap, apparently unsure if he wanted to move away from those fingers or push himself down onto them. Shu solved Ryo’s dilemma for him, pushing one finger up inside of him. Ryo pressed himself into the safe haven of Shu’s arms as he was impaled on the finger, whimpering. Shu worked his finger in and out of Ryo, worried. He hadn’t realized Ryo would be so tight, but now that he had Ryo’s muscles clamped down on his finger, he knew this was going to be hard for him.

“Relax,” he coaxed Ryo. “I don’t want to hurt you”

“Wait,” Ryo gasped, trying to push himself off of Shu’s lap. Shu reluctantly let him rise, but did not take his hands off of the other boy.

Searching through his pockets, Ryo barely managed to find what he had been looking for before Shu pulled him back into his lap. Ryo whirled around and held his find triumphantly in front of Shu’s face. Shu stared. A condom and a slim tube of what looked like baby oil stared back at him.

“You’ve been planning this too, haven’t you?” Shu was too happy to even pretend to sound accusing. There was a sudden flurry of activity as Ryo ripped the condom from its flimsy plastic square and Shu began spreading the oil over his fingers. The throbbing in Shu’s head demanded that they do it now. He couldn’t wait another minute, and he knew from Ryo’s tremulous little gasps as they pressed together that he felt the same.

“Un,” Ryo moaned and Shu pushed his finger inside again, lubricating that tight passage. His hands fumbled as he attempted to cover Shu’s erection with the condom. Shu pushed a second finger in, his mind spinning as he pumped the fingers in and out. Ryo’s eager, clumsy hands were driving him crazy more surely then any slow and calculated seduction.

“I can’t wait,” Shu insisted, his fingers leaving Ryo, and moving to spread his cheeks instead. “I’m sorry.” Ryo nodded, legs wrapping around Shu again and supporting himself on Shu’s shoulders as he slowly let himself sink onto Shu’s waiting erection.

“Ah,” Ryo gasped as Shu slid in the first painful fraction. He froze, trembling for a few seconds, before his arms gave out and he fell into Shu’s lap, impaling himself in one unplanned stroke.

“Ah!” Ryo screamed, throwing his head back at the pain of such a sudden intrusion. Shu’s arms clenched spasmodically around his lover, clutching him close in an attempt to make up for the sudden pain.

“Ryo,” Shu moaned into his ear as he lay him back on the makeshift bed, his hands caressing Ryo all over. “Shush. It’s okay.” Inwardly, Shu’s stomach was clenching in pleasure as Ryo’s muscles tensed and rippled around him. He was so tight, Shu thought he might come before he’d even had a chance to start moving.

Even as much as he wanted to take Ryo, Shu still had enough self control to tend to his lover’s needs first. He forced Ryo’s legs further apart, trying to make him relax, and stroked his arousal back to full force.

“Ryo,” Shu murmured, giving him a few shallow thrusts, his hand clenching around Ryo’s member. Ryo cried out, tears forming in his eyes as his legs wrapped around Shu again.

“Again,” Ryo begged when Shu paused, arching his back to make it easier. “Again, harder,” he demanded.

Shu bit his lower lip to keep from crying out, moving again. Ryo screamed nonsensical syllables, clearly enjoying himself. Shu was beginning to lose control, holding Ryo down as he began to treat him roughly. Spasms wracked his hands as he clenched them uncontrollably around Ryo’s arousal. Shu couldn’t help himself, he was fucking Ryo as hard as he could now, sobbing his lover’s name with each thrust without truly realizing he was making any noise at all.

Ryo pulled Shu down to kiss him, his tongue thrusting inside his lover’s mouth to duel with Shu’s tongue. They moved desperately together, their cries muffled by the kiss until Shu felt Ryo clench under him, around him, making sparks explode behind his eyes. Ryo bit down on Shu’s lip until they both tasted blood, but Shu was only dimly aware of the pain as he reached his orgasm, sobbing Ryo’s name as he clung to him.

It took several long minutes of laying still together, panting for breath before Shu felt he could move enough to remove himself from Ryo. Ryo shivered as Shu sat up, trying weakly to pull him back.

He couldn’t resist Ryo when he was like that. Shu lay back down beside his now lover, wrapping him safely in his arms. The world could have ended at that very moment, and Shu would have been perfectly happy to just let it go as long as he could keep holding on to Ryo.

“That was amazing,” Ryo murmured sleepily against Shu’s ear, “I never thought anything could feel that good.” Shu smiled, ruffling Ryo’s hair fondly. He knew exactly what Ryo meant.

They didn’t mean to, but slowly they both drifted off to sleep, curled up together on their flimsy bed of discarded clothes. They were going to have quite a mess to clean up when they woke up, but neither of them really cared. Right now all that mattered was what had happened in the past hour, and possibly a few plans of what was to come . . .  


* * *

Over the next few days there was a flurry of activity in the Koji household as room arrangements were changed. Shu was not going to stand back and let Ryo be separate from him any more. It took quite a bit of coaxing and wheedling and much furious blushing on Seiji and Shin’s parts to get them together into one room. For Touma it only took a quick explanation that, yes Shu still liked him, he just didn’t want to sleep with him.

Touma was probably glad to be rid of his messy roommate, though. Especially since it meant he wouldn’t have to walk in on him and Ryo making out. Not only did he help Shu move, but he left them a sort of ‘housewarming’ present.

“Shu, what is this?” Ryo queried. He had finally noticed the lumpy bag Touma had left behind. Shu shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t bothered to open it yet. Ryo reached over and picked it up, its contents spilling onto the bed. Ryo’s eyes went wide, and Shu could only stare at the small mound of ‘gifts’ Touma had left behind.

Lubricant, condoms, and even the handcuffs Shu was well versed enough to know the uses of, but there were one or two toys there that he couldn’t identify. Ryo turned from the pile to Shu in surprise.

“Where did he get all this stuff?” Shu wanted more to know what Touma had intended to do with these things, and why he was letting go of such a collection. None of it even looked like it had ever been used.

“Shu . . .” Ryo sang, picking up the handcuffs and twirling them around his finger teasingly. Shu knew exactly what was on his mind. He pounced.

The brightly colored ‘treats’ went flying as the two of them fell to the bed, wrestling for the top position. Shu pinned Ryo and kissed him all over. Every day could be like this. No interruptions, no one disturbing them, just Ryo, under him, squirming and begging and about to get . . .

The next thing Shu knew the tables had been turned. Ryo flipped them both over and onto the floor where Shu landed with a loud ‘thud’ with Ryo straddling his waist. He grinned. Now it was getting interesting.

Oh yes. Life was good.


End file.
